metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access
Requests for Rollback (RfR) To request rollback rights, please go to Wikitroid:Requests for rollback. About Access Levels ---- Current access requests Wikitroid:Requests for access/Emen383 ---- All previous access requests Nominate To nominate yourself # In the form below replace the text that shows USERNAME with your username (double check spelling). # If this is your second nomination or subsequent, then add a space after the username with a number corresponding to the number of Requests for Access you have performed. If it is your second, put space 2. If it is your third, space 3 and so forth. Deleted RfAs do not count towards this number. # When you are taken to the next page Edit that page and follow the instructions listed there. # Save the page. # Re-edit the page again, and delete the acceptance line. Also answer the standard questions for all candidates. These questions are optional, but chances are the RfA will fail if they are not answered. # If there are any co-noms that wish to participate in the RfA they need to list their names there now. # When you are ready to submit the RfA, go to the top of the page and edit the date to reflect 7 days AFTER the day you submit (this is when it will expire). # Copy the following code: ----''' #Go to the following page: '''Edit this page, and paste the above code you copied at the top of the RfA list. # Replace The text that says USERNAME to reflect your username (exactly as you did when you created the RfA. If it was space 2, then add that was well. It has to be exactly as it was when you originally created it. #: After you have added the above code into the main RfA page this template will be included there. #: At this point users will be able to vote as normal. Warning: Failure to follow these instructions exactly may result in your RfA being deleted, with no modification of your user rights. preload=Template:RfAsubst prefix=Wikitroid:Requests for access/ default=USERNAME buttonlabel=Nominate yourself bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 To nominate someone else # Verify with the person you are wanting to nominate. This might save the embarrassing situation of them declining. # In the form below replace the text that shows USERNAME with the username of the person you are wanting to nominate. (double check spelling). # If this is the nominee's second nomination or subsequent, then add a space after the username with a number corresponding to the number of Requests for Access the nominee has undergone. If it is his/her second, put space 2. If it is his/her third, space 3 and so forth. Deleted RfAs do not count towards this number. # When you are taken to the next page Edit that page and follow the instructions listed there. # Save the page. # Notify the candidate on their talk page when the nomination RfA has been created., include a link to the page you just created (Wikitroid:Requests for access/USERNAME). :Do not add the RfA to Wikitroid:Requests for adminship until the candidate has accepted. To add the request to this page, click here. Warning: Failure to follow these instructions exactly may result in your RfA being deleted, with no modification of your user rights. editintro=Template:RfA instructions preload=Template:RfAsubst prefix=Wikitroid:Requests for access/ default=USERNAME buttonlabel=Nominate another user bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 Category:Wikitroid